


Uncorrupted Affections

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Affectionate love, Blood, Corrupted!Dream, M/M, Minor Character Death, Passive!Nightmare, Possessive Dream, Shattered Dream, Slight stundere Nightmare, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Nightmare is free from the black apple's corruption. Unfortunately, now Dream is corrupted. But that won't stop him from caring for his brother. No matter the form, he still loves his twin brother.





	Uncorrupted Affections

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea after reading the Corrupted!Dream comic. It was so sad! :'( And yeah I'm a shipper and I thought, why not try Corrupted!Dream and Uncorrupted!Nightmare? It was worth the shot. 
> 
> It kinda lost it's flame near the end but I hope you'll like it anyways!

The sun was high in the sky of an AU. The sky a beautiful shade of sky blue with white puffy clouds rolling around in the sky casting a shadow on the earth. Soft winds blew from the mountains, bringing it a cool breeze that chilled the air and blew the grass making the field ripple like water on a lake. 

On top of a hill of the greasy field sat a large tree and under it, a skeleton monster with a golden crown on his skull. The skeleton sat under the shady tree reading a book silently, his focus on the words and the fantasy world it described. 

Footsteps reached the skeleton's ears before someone stopped in front of him. His Soul was flooded with negative emotions coming from the person in front of him. He looks up and frowns when he saw a human. Flicking his eye lights down to the human's hand he saw the sharp glistening blade of a knife. 

The human grinned down at him, malice coming from their Soul in waves making him tense unconsciously. 

"Now what's a monster doing here all alone?" he cooed mockingly. 

The skeleton met his eyes with his own purple ones, internally fearing this human. "Reading." he answered briskly. 

The human frowned at his answer. They gripped their knife tighter and their other hand reached out to grab him. "Well then, this is a very unlucky day for you-!"

The human gasped suddenly, his words cut off. He looked down where a purple glowing arrow protruded from his chest right where his Soul is. A bow string was pulled from up in the tree before it released sending a barrage of purple magical arrows directly at the human, destroying him. The human, now a mangled mess, falls backwards onto the grass. Red blood pooled under them from their wounds. 

Nightmare covered his skull from the spray of blood with his book. He looked at the dead corpse blankly, lowering his book before looking up at the tree with an annoyed frown. "I could have taken care of it myself." he grumbled. 

A black and gold blob dropped from the tree and stood up. Dream, now corrupted from eating the black apple, stares down at his uncorrupted brother with a smile. "You were scared." he said blankly. 

Nightmare glared at him before he looks away. He won't admit it but he was scared when the human reached out for him. The act reminded him of the abuse he used to receive. Years of beatings and harsh words left a deep scar on Nightmare's Soul. 

The purple clad skeleton turned away from his dark brother. "I still could have handled it."

Dream walks over to his brother and sat down cross legged beside the other, using his tentacles to pick him up- ignoring the protests coming from him- and placed him between his folded legs. He gently wraps his arms around his smaller brother possessively and protectively. "Maybe. But I'm not letting you do that. You won't deal with those bastards anymore. Not when I'm around."

Nightmare huffed while turning away with crossed arms and a glare. "Yandere bastard."

Dream chuckled and hugs his smaller brother closer. "You know it brother. You watch anime too much lately."

Nightmare sputtered at that accusation. "Excuse me?! That was one time! And I only watched one anime!"

"Oh really?" Dream smirked at his flustered twin. "Cause I caught you _multiple times_ watching multiple _different_ anime series."

Nightmare blushed and growled under his breath as he refused to look at his smug brother. Dream chuckled and shifted his brother on his lap to face him. Nightmare blushed at the close proximity as Dream leaned closer. 

"I care about you." he says softly, staring deeply into Nightmare's eyes. "You know that right?"

"Of- of course I do." Nightmare stuttered softly. 

"Then you know I'd do anything to keep you safe." Dream pulls his brother into a gentle embrace, his eye staring off into space sadly. "I can't lose you again."

Nightmare shifted in Dream's hold, surprised at the sudden embrace. "Last time, I almost lost _you._ "

"I know. And I'm sorry about that." Dream apologized. "But you won't lose me again. And I won't lose you."

Nightmare, despite feeling unsettled at the reminder that his brother is stuck in this form, smiled softly. "That's good. I love you Dream."

The corrupted skeleton didn't answer for a moment before hid embrace tightened around his twin. Dream may not be able to feel positive emotions as he used to, but he still cares for his brother. Nothing will change that. 

"Me too Nightmare. I care- I love  you too."


End file.
